Full Metal Persona!
by nadiayuna
Summary: There's a new kid in town. His name is 'Sergeant Sousuke Sagara' salute everyone!


**Chapter 1. New Kid in Town?**

"Hooooaaahhh, Guuuuuud mawninggg, Yukikooo," greeted a short-brown haired girl with green jersey.

Not far from her, stood a pretty young girl. She wore a red blouse and her long silky black hair fell loosely on her shoulder. "Ah good morning Chie," she replied.

"You seem still sleepy. Did you get any of sleep?" asked Yukiko worriedly.

"Nah, I watched Ip Man last night. Their kungfu was awesome I can't stop watching it. I forgot we still have class today," Chie answered deadpanly. She yawned again.

"You should stop watching film at midnight, Chie. You won't get any proper sleep if you keep doing so—", Yukiko lectured her. Hell, Chie just replied," Yeah...yeah…Whatever..."

They both walked towards the gate of Yasogami High School. Yukiko walked silently, ignoring all morning greetings from boys' students. '_Sigh, _leave me alone you morons' she mumbled quietly.

"Aahh, as we expected from the princess Yukiko, unfortunately we don't have any hottie in this school," teased Chie.

Yukiko didn't reply, instead she kept walking -faster- towards the front door.

"Ah, wait for me!" Chie whined.

"Hey, hey do you hear? There will be a new guy transferred here," Chie heard gossiping girls beside her as she and Yukiko stored their shoes.

"Yeah, I know! I heard he's from Tokyo!" the braided girls replied enthusiastically.

"Well, why did he want to be transferred here?" asked the nerd one.

Three of them went silent. "Ah hell! If he's hot, he'll definitely be mine!" a fat, err SUPER-FAT girl appeared. Hanako Ohtani.

"Umm yeah, like HE wants you!" Chie teased. Yukiko—surprisingly—laughing so hard.

"Pfffttt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good one, Chie!" she held her right thumb up as her left hand pressed her belly, prevents her from laughing so hard.

"Umm, Yukiko-san…"

"Ah, she started again..."

"What, you know this?"

"Yeah, I was staying in her inn that day, and I heard she was laughing like 'this'."

"Why?"

"She unintentionally stepped on her father's hakama, and made him tripped down the hall, like 'swoosh'" explained the braided ones, her hands make a gesture as she said the word 'swoosh'.

"Okay, okay Yu-ki-ko….," Chie grabbed her friend's collar. "Let's go to the class," she dragged her upstairs.

"Yeah...yeah… but—pffffttt~! HAHAHAAHAHAH!"

"Ah, my cheeks hurt," Yukiko said as she massaged both her cheeks with her both palms.

"You need to change your laughing style. I know laughing is good. But, yours just….. marvelous…." said Chie with fun face.

* * *

"Ah—good morniiing, AW!" a male voice appeared. He immediately sat behind Chie.

"What happened Yosuke?" asked Yukiko.

"Ahh, are you worried about me Yukiko-san?" he asked her with glimmer eyes. He stood too close to Yukiko, made her shriek so loud.

"IIIEEEKK!" Yukiko shrieked, unintentionally slapped the brown haired guy.

"Ah, Yukiko. You over—reacted…" Chie said. It's too late. Yosuke had already fainted in the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"Well, let him be Yukiko….I'm more aware about King Moron though," as Chie said that, the school bell rang. Minutes later, a bucktoothed man came.

"Hey, you all morons! Silence. Oi! Hanamura! You want to get your ass kicked! Sit on the damn chair already!" He shouted.

"Man, is he really a teacher? I wondered what academic did graduate him," Yosuke mumbled.

"You know what I hate the most than my job? YOU! I hate you all, generations with technological and stuffs! Tch," He commented angrily.

"Now, I don't know how did he end up with this JOB," Yosuke whispered to Chie. Chie just shook her head. Ah, why did King Moron should be their homeroom teacher again? She thought.

"Nah, enough 'bout chitchat! You, new guy! Come here!" He yelled, his hand pointed out to the new guy, gestured to order him entered the class.

Most of girls squeaked, yeah finally a hottie comes to the town.

"Introduce yourself! Make it a short one! I don't want you seducing any girls here. Let alone abusing them!" King Moron once again yelled.

"Yes SIR!" the new guy said. Wait, did he just…. Salute?

"_Hajime Mashite, _My name is Sergeant Sousuke Sagara!" he said enthusiastically.

"Pfffttt!," Yukiko started again. "S-sergeant?"

King Moron slapped the new guy's head on the back. "What are you doing stupid? Are you making fun on my class?"

"No, sir! I apologize. Well, umm- I am Sousuke Sagara. Please forget the Sergeant part," he blushed.

"Tch, Idiot. I don't know what Principal thinking, accepting new student like this, what in-"

"Umm, Sir?" Chie raised her hand up. "Maybe Sagara-san can sit here?" she pointed to the empty chair beside her.

"Ah yeah. Now, off you go! You scum!" King Moron said with 'shoo' gestured.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Ah hi, quite a morning right? I'm so sorry for you, this is your first day in new school, but already humiliated like that," Chie said with pity looks to Sousuke at lunch time breaks.

"Ah, I beg your pardon. Humiliated by whom?" Sousuke asked bluntly.

"By King Moron of course dude! You heard 'em right? He talked to you like you are kind of dirt man," Yosuke butted in. "Hey I am Yosuke Hanamura."

"Ah, pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Sousuke Sagara. King Moron? You mean Morooka-san? I think he's purely educator. I like his ability in handling recruits- err, I mean students."

"Are this guy for serious," Yukiko whispered to Chie. Chie just shrugged off.

"Well, Sagara-san I am Chie Satonaka and this girl, Yukiko Amagi," Chie said happily. Sousuke nodded.

"Well, what brings you here?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"I believe that such information is classified," Sousuke answered.

"Classified?" Yosuke confused. "Yeah, whatever." Then he went out from the class.

Chie and Yukiko just sighed. "Ne, Sagara-san?" Yukiko asked. "What's your hobby?"

"I like fishing and reading," he answered shortly.

"Well, do you live alone here?" Chie asked.

"No, I live in south shopping district. The landlady has a drug store there, she offered me a room to rent," Sousuke explained.

Not long after that, indistinct police sirens were heard far away.

"Hey, hey! Look at that! What are polices doing here?"

"Wa, really? Let me see, let me see!"

All students head to the windows, struggling to see what happened.

"What?" Sousuke yelped. Suddenly, he stood up. Startling Chie and Yukiko.

"Is it terrorist?" he murmured indistinctly.

"Heh? Terror—" Chie hadn't finished the sentence yet, but Sousuke had had already gone.

"Weird," Yukiko commented. "What is wrong with him?"

"He's good looking. But he's nuts." Chie replied.

"_Attention! Attention!" _The speaker startled them. "_Due to emergency meeting in Faculty office, all students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice—"_

"Ah, It means no class after break right? It's so boring. Better go home," Chie complained.

"You know we can't do that," Yukiko replied. She took a sit beside Chie's chair. "By the way," she continued. "Have you checked again on the midnight channel?"

"Nope, we're okay for now."

"Oh…." She looked disappointed.

"It's okay Yukiko. We definitely catch the killer…" Chie comforted her. Yukiko smiled wryly, then said," Thank you…"

"_**KYAAAAAA!"**_

"Huh? What's that?" Yukiko surprised.

"C'mon, let's take a look!" Chie said, dragged Yukiko with her along.

"W-what are you doing?" The girl was trembling.

"Tell me your purpose! Why are you jumping on me at behind like that?" the guy pointed his Glock 9mm to the girl. He's the new guy, Sousuke Sagara.

"N-nothing! I just wanted to surprise you!" The girl quickly replied.

"Don't fool me!" Sousuke yelled.

Chie and Yukiko just arrived, surprised on what they saw upon their eyes.

"Hey, what are you fussing about?" a familiar voice appeared. Chie looked behind. It was King Moron's voice.

"Shit! It's the King Moron. Sagara-san! Stop it!" she yelled.

"Negative. I have to know what her purpose." Sousuke replied.

"Damn, it's no use Chie. Just kicked him!" Yukiko suggested.

"What? Ah- the hell!" Chie shouted. "Hyaaaaa!" she groaned, with one kick, the guy was thrown 5 meters away.

"Run!" Yukiko shouted. They ran, dragged Sousuke along them, gone to the rooftop.

* * *

"What are you thinking? And how did you have a gun?" Chie groaned. "Are you nuts?"

"I'm sorry. But such information is classified," he answered deadpanly.

"Ugh…." Chie massaged her temple. "What's wrong with you?" she murmured.

"I think my respond were normal. She's attacking me from behind," he speaked up.

"She's not attacking you!" Chie yelled angrily. "Ohtani likes you. She just wants to hug you from behind, I-I think…"

"Ohtani…?"

"Yeah, the girl before was Hanako Ohtani. She knew about your arrival, and already said everything about 'dating you' and stuffs," Chie continued.

"Hmmmm…." He nodded. "I can't fulfill such a request. I already have a partner."

"Huh? Partner? You mean a girlfriend?" Chie asked.

"Affirmative."

"In Tokyo?" Yukiko asked. "Then, why are you moving here?"

"I'm in a mission," he answered shortly.

Chie and Yukiko looked more confuse. 'He's kinda dumb' Chie whispered.

Not long after that, school bell rang. "Ah thanks God," Chie let go a deep sighed.

"Let's run home. I'm sure King Moron is still looking for you,"

* * *

**I'll write the second chapter if you all like it :)**


End file.
